Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
center|400px Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! Hallo. Dies ist die Diskussion von Bioniclemaster724. Hier könnt ihr mich so gut wie alles fragen. Wendet euch einfach an mich oder Toa-Mata-Nui wenn ihr Hilfe braucht. Natürlich beantworte ich alle Fragen gerne. Viel Spaß! ---- Rechte http://tow.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Logbuch/rights Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:57, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:59, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich komm zu dir ins ToW Ich habe die Schnauze voll von dem Preis-System im WN, das macht nur druck und für mich ist Computer-Zeit Entspannung und nicht Arbeiten um mit zu halten. Auserdem wollte ich dort immer Admin werden, aber ne Chance habe ich dort nicht bekommen. Dein Wiki ist Grafisch schöner. Kurz gesagt: Ich werde hier Aktiv und im WN Inaktiv. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:48, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Könntest du nicht auch solche Banner für die wichtigen Seiten (Toa, Matoraner...) machen. Ich benutze nur den Computer meiner Eltern, und der ist n Apple und hat kein Paint, und das Programm von Apple ist sch....! Ich hätte Bilder aus TLR genommen, das wirkt dann neu. Aber ich hätte mir auch ein bisschen Zeit dafür gelassen, schließlich ist der Film noch nicht raus. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 19:15, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke dass du mich hier unterstützt, ich hab den link angeklickt, aber laut bs01 gibt es die Seite nicht. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:18, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mit dem Link ist seltsam. Sie dir auf BS01 einfach die Seite Rahi, oder die Seite Kreaturen, oder Pflanzen, oder Orte an, dann weißt du was ich meine. XD --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 16:37, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal ne rein sachliche Frage ohne Provokation Könntest du i-wo darauf hinweisen, dass man nicht aus dem WN kopieren soll? Oder dass man angeben muss, wo man den Text herhat? Bitte. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:37, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bricklink Können wir nicht von Bricklink ein Link in dieses Wiki angeben??? Ich weiß leider nicht wie man das macht, vielleicht sollte man da irgendjemand ansprechen. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 17:06, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Was ist bricklink? XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) Diese Seite, dort kann man viel Lego, unter anderem auch seltenen Bionicle oder seltene Einzelteile oder Masken kaufen. Dort kann jeder seinen Store aufmachen, und man kann auch Läden nach Ländern suchen. Und es gibt eine Abteilung namens Links, wo viele Links auf Lego Websites sind unter anderem auch für Bionicle. PS: Wo denkst du habe ich die ganzen Guys her???? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 17:50, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mist, die ganzen Links Funktionieren ja nicht richtig. Egal, man kommt auf die Hauptseite und von dort kannst du alles leicht finden. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 17:52, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hab da jetzt einfach mal ein Antrag für einen Link gestellt, vielleicht kommen dadurch ja Leser und/oder Autoren. Wird aber wohl nach etwas dauern, bis wir in der Liste sind. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:25, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Okay, wir sind jetzt als Link unter der Beschreibung German Bionicle Wiki angegeben und in den Kategorien Germany, Bionicle und Wiki eingeordnet. Siehe es dir mal an, es haben schon zwei (darunter einmal ich) den Link angeklickt. Vielleicht bringt das ein paar User. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 12:46, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Danke, find ich echt cool von dir. Gibst du mir den Link, ich kenn mich auf der Seite nicht aus XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:00, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist der Link zur Hauptseite. BrickLink.com Da ist ganz unten rechts ein Kästchen wo Links drinsteht. Klick es an und suche dann in einer der Kategorien in der wir eingeordnet sind (am besten Bionicle, da sind wir ganz unten). --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 12:11, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Skin Ich habe gerade fest gestellt, das der Skin wenn man nicht angemeldet ist anders aus sieht. Ich finde diesen Skin besser und würde ihn gerne verwenden, wie komm ich an ihn ran??? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 14:45, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Der Skin ist auf der Seite MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Wenn du ihn als privaten Skin einstellen möchtest musst du den Quelltext kopieren und ihn auf der Seite "Benutzer:Luzi41/monaco.css" einfügen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:48, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mail an Lego Ich habe dir ja schon (weiß nicht mehr wo) Berichtet, das ich mal mit Lego wegen einem Link Telefoniert habe. Bei mir ist noch keine Antwort an gekommen, deshalb wäre ich dafür, wenn wir denen mal eine Mail schreiben. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du als Admin einen Entwurf machen würdest. Ich bin über rings nächste Woche (weißt du sicher schon aus dem IDBM-Forum) nicht da, du kannst dir also Zeit mit deinen Entwurf lassen. XD PS. Ich hätte bei Partnerseiten keinen Punkt hinter und kein Das vor IDBM-Forum geschrieben. XD --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 15:54, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde mich auch freuen wenn du auf der 2009 Seite den RoV Abschnitt machst. Ich habe das Buch noch nicht und vom WN will ich nicht abschreiben, sonst meckern die wieder. XD --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 16:02, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hi Ich hab mir überlegt, da im WN schon fast alle Artikel stehen, werd ich hier mal aktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:11, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wow, das würde mich sehr sehr freuen. Danke. '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 10:18, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Umentschieden Ich werde wohl doch im WN aktiv werden. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich hab es Skorpi versprochen. Und in mehr als 3 Wikis aktiv sein is bei mir momentan nicht drin. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:48, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wieder umentschieden Da im WN schon fast alle Artikel existieren, komme ich doch hierhin. Es macht keinen Spaß, einfach nur Rächtchraipfälah zu korikiehrähn. Hier kann ich auch ARtikel schreiben. ABer warum bist du im ToWFF kein Admin mehr? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:23, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das ist doch schön zu hören XD. Und im ToWFF hab ich alles in meinem Blog erklärt. '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:22, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich fang jetzt hier an Ich nehm mir jetzt sofort mal Matoro vor (XD). Und noch zwei Dinge: Brauchst du noch einen Admin? Was ist der Wall der Sterne? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:04, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe! MEin Laptop zeigt mir die Matoro-Infobox nicht an! Was kann ich da machen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:24, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Gut, Matoro XD. Hast du die Vorlage:Toa Mahri verwendet? Momentan brauche ich keinen Admin, aber wenn einer nötig ist bist du meine erste Wahl :) '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:59, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Du bist ja hier aktiver als im FF Ich brauch ne Pause, weil meine Fanfics von mal zu mal schlechter werden. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:18, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) FInde ich nicht. Absolut überhaupt nicht. Aber es ist auch schön das du im Toa of Wiki einen wirklich aktiven Autor gibt. und solange du ab an im ff vorbeischaust. Re: Aktiv Ja, ich bin noch aktiv. Ich konnte nur jetzt lange nicht, da ich das Finale von Space Stories geplant habe. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:03, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Quellen Wollen wir nicht die Inhalte des Comics "Tal der Furcht" auch verarbeiten? Immerhin gehört der Comic ja noch ins Jahr 2009. Und wer das IDBM gelesen hat, der weiß sowieso schon, was da passiert. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:20, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Klar kann man das, ich bin bisher einfach nicht dazugekommen, alles aus dem IDBM ist nach Erscheinen der Ausgabe erlaubt, nur keine Infos über 2010. '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:50, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wieder da In den letzten Tagen war mein Internet ausgefallen. Das wurde allerdings repariert, sodass ich ab heute wieder da bin. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:03, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaftsvorschlag bezüglich Supportwiki Was hältst du davon, das Supportwiki als Partnerseite zu haben? Immerhin erstellen wir dort Skins, Grafiken, Logos, Banner und haben das Adminseminar. Denk mal drüber nach. Ich füg das ToW schon mal bei den Support-Partnern ein. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:47, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Einverstanden :D '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 10:34, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Ich geb dir den Link: w:c:de.support [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:27, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hast du keine Lust, das Supportwiki bei den Partnerwikis einzutragen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:38, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Doch, ich hatte es nur vergessen. Jetzt ists drin. '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:06, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Fehler Mein Computer zeigt mir einige Bilder von Matoranern nicht an (zb. Jaa). Ist das bei dir auch so??? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 14:15, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt die Bilder noch mal hoch geladen und eingefügt, und es funktioniert. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 14:59, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt funktioniert es wieder nicht. Ich glaube da stimmt was mit der Infobox nicht. PS. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, du hast lange nicht mehr Editiert. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 15:05, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jo, hab nurnoch wenig Zeit, deshalb werde ich nur am Wochenende richtig zum Arbeiten kommen, aber bin jeden Tag da und überwache das Wiki sozusagen XD. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:23, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe, ich werde überwacht. XD Okay, Spaß bei Seite. Wie ist das jetzt bei dir mit den Bildern??? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 14:07, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt funktionieren sie wieder! Das ist irgendwie seltsam. XD --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 11:13, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sind nur Fehler bei Wikia. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:26, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So eine Frage: Sollen Luzi oder ich dir nicht doch bei deinen Adminaufgaben helfen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:44, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht wozu, ich meine hier passiert ja nix schlimmes XD Momentan bräuchte man eingentlich keinen Admin. '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:47, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich muss Bima recht geben. Es gibt ja hier keine Schwachsinnschreiber, die man dringend zu recht weisen müsste und deshalb einen weiteren Admin bräuchte. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 17:56, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wo bitteschön fehlen bei Matoro noch Infos? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[Matoro|Matoro lebt]] 14:39, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bin weg Ich bin ab diesem Samstag eine Woche Skifahren. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 17:16, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich fahre jetzt gleich weg. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 08:08, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bilder aus Spielen in Artikeln??? Ich finde Bilder aus den Bionicle Computerspielen haben nichts in einem Artikel zu suchen, wie bei Gali und Kopaka. Dafür sollte man finde ich dann eine Galerie anlegen. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 19:58, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kreaturen-Banner Bitte fertige einen Banner für die Seite Kreaturen an. Ich arbeite zurzeit nicht an meinem Computer, sondern auf einem, auf den nicht Paint insterliert ist, weshalb ich das nicht selber machen kann. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:49, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ein Bild für Pflanzenwelt wäre auch toll. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 16:17, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sofern ich bald dazu komme, hab in letzter Zeit viel für den Chronisten zu tun und bin froh wenn ich mal eine Stunde an den PC kann XD. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:20, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auch froh wenn ich mal eine Stunde an den PC kann. XD Das mit den Chronisten kann ich verstehen und ich muss sagen, dass deine Bilder alle echt richtig gut sind. Deshalb würde ich mich auch über die Banner für die beiden Artikel freuen. Ich könnte das evtl. auch selber machen, dass braucht bloß eine Ewigkeit, da auf dem Computer den ich benutze kein Paint oder irgendein anderes vernünftiges Bildbearbeitungsprogramm installiert ist. Und momentan habe ich wenig Zeit wegen der Schule, und auch dieses Wochenende ist für mich überfüllt. Deshalb könnte ich frühstens in zwei Wochen die Banner erstellen. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 19:10, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann es am Wochenende machen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:26, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich fahre in den Urlaub Ich fahre von diesem Freitag bis zum nächsten Sonntag in den Urlaub. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 10:46, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Partnerangebot Simpsonpedia Du hattest uns am 27. April 2009 das Angebot gemacht Partner zu werden. Siehe hier. Nur leider war zu dieser Zeit unser Wiki inaktiv. Nun nehme ich Deine Anfrage wieder auf und wenn das Angebot noch steht werde ich das mit Schluckspecht und Dir das Bereden. Okay? SVG 08:16, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ist nicht mehr nötig, da dieses Wiki sowieso bald inaktiv wird. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 08:24, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Weshalb? Benutzt Ihr dann den Fan-Fiction-Wiki? Oder besorgt sich jemand von Euch einen eigenenen Server und Ihr zieht in ein richtiges Wiki um? SVG 08:27, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) genauso ist es, wir haben schon ein Wiki außerhalb von Wikia gegründet. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:01, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Viel Glück! Werden wir auch. Aber das dauert noch 2 Jahre. Wir müssen uns erst einmal wieder bekannter machen. Das kann man am besten über Wikia. Grüße, SVG 09:04, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC)